Happy Camper
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: James sleeps funny when not tied up to a tree. Oneshot.


Happy Camper

_Meep. Owns nothing but fanfic. Just a random oneshot....nothin' special. X3_

* * *

It had been a year since the cheerful trio, comprised of Jessie, James, and Meowth, stood on Kanto soil, but they managed to do it without killing themselves. Last year was the most successful for them. Even though Sinnoh wasn't formally conquered by the three bozos, each one felt that they had accomplished something special. Jessie actually won a Contest, James found some of his old bottle caps, and Meowth discovered a pile of hidden fish chunks behind a cardboard box somewhere in Sunyshore. Overall, an excellent year despite failing on the task of capturing the Twerp's Pikachu.

But now Sinnoh was just a distant memory, and the team was sitting around a fire just outside of Viridian Forest, all of them depressed. Earlier, they made contact with both the Twerp _and_ the Boss. Neither visit was very pleasant.

And now life was back to normal before Sinnoh : miserable and sleeping 'round a campfire.

Meowth kicked a rock across the ground. " This sucks. We're outta food again. Jimmy-boy, why'd ya forget to get us some food ? "

James, who was the most enthusiastic about this whole ordeal, shrugged. " I dunno. I found a bottle cap that was shaped like Marlon Brando, and the next thing you know, it's dinnertime. "

" Who's dat ? "

" Who's who ? "

" Marlon Brando ? "

" I dunno. I think the guy on the cereal box. "

Jessie rolled her eyes. " You're an idiot. How could you waste so much cereal ? We could've eaten that. "

" Well, I *hate* bran flakes. They make me itch. "

" Me too, Jimmy-boy, " Meowth agreed.

James grinned. " Yeah. But you guys are such sadsacks. Y'know, it's been a while since we sat around a campfire and enjoyed the good ol' outdoors from somewhere else besides the top of a tree. Nice friends, a good ol' breeze.....y'know, it reminds me of a song that's perfect for this occasion. "

" Eight Days Before Jessie Throws You In Da River ? " Meowth suggested.

" Nope. I call this song " The Campfire Song " song. "

The others blanched at the mention of this song. James held a regular guitar that appeared out of nowhere and started to sing in a shrill voice. "_ Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G so- "_

**SMACK !**

_" Uhhhhhng. "_

Jessie smacked James with her fan again before hastily putting it away. " That didn't help at all, dummy ! " she hissed in the blue-haired man's ear. " It didn't cheer us up, and didn't give us food ! "

i.i " I still have my guitar. I could sing Surfin' Bird......"

_FANNED !_

_" NO ! "_

The two people plus Meowth sat in silence around the fire. The sleeping bags were already rolled out, which is what they sat on, not risking Caterpie crawling on them while spacing out of the inside world. Slowly, Jessie and Meowth fell asleep, but the blue-haired man stood awake. James, sulking since he was banned from singing, threw a stick in the fire. " Stick. "

**POOF!**

* * *

" Zzzzz......zzzzzzzz.......d....I feel pretty ! "

" Aw, crap, Jimmy, ya didn't kill us all, did ya ? "

" _No !_ I threw a stick in the fire and said 'stick' ! "

" So....you killed us, James. "

_**" NO ! "**_

" Oh, Arceus....you tried to sing, didn't you ? "

" What ? N- "

Jessie smacked James in the head with hand. Meowth tutted. " Gee, I didn't know being dead was as boring as sitting around a campfire, " the feline mused.

James's eyes bulged. " Hey, why are you dressed up as Rocky and Bullwinkle ? "

_**" I AM SUPREME SANDWICH ! "**_

The man suddenly sweatdropped. " Mommy ? "

_**"** NO ! RITCHIE ! "_

" Itchy ? "

_**" RITCHIE ! "**_

" Hi, Itchy, my name is James. "

" .........."

" Are you God ? "

Ritchie sweatdropped. He decided that walking around the streets of Virdian claiming to be a supreme sandwich overlord was a good thing, and now he was asked if he was God. A clever strategy, indeed. " Yes, " the young trainer lied. " I am God. "

" Will you fix me a sandwich ? "

" Yes. And we can go tra-la-la-ing around the campfire and sing 'The Campfire Song' Song. "

_" YAY ! TRA-LA-LA-LA-LAAAAAAAAA ! "_

(Several hours later.....)

Meowth kicked James in the stomach, who was mumbling gibberish under his breath. Nothing awakened. The cat glanced at Jessie. " Maybe we shoulda let him sing, Jess. He's been making a tra-la-la sound all night and keeps referring to some guy named Itchy. Woke me up."

Jessie yawned. " Nah. We should've tied him up to a tree. He's not used to sleeping on the ground. "

" You gotta admit, though, he's a happy camper. "

" Yeah. Should we tie him up to da tree tonight ? "

" Yeah......"

End

* * *


End file.
